Neko YGO!
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: A kawaii humurous neko YGO fanfic! Please R+R!
1. How it all started

KawaiiDragon82: Ohayo! I just love doing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics! Then I can have my associate with me!  
  
Yami: Hey, hey, hey! Whoever said I was your associate?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Uh Yami, *says through gritting teeth* just go along with it okay?  
  
Yami: *sigh* Whatever.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: You know the stubborn Yami. Anyways, this is a humorous fanfic about the YGO cast turning into kitties and getting adopted by someone. You'll find out! And Yami, beware, you are in this fic too. : )  
  
Yami Yugi led his gang around. "It's official, we're all lost aren't we?" Joey asked. Yami looked in both directions. Yami nodded.  
  
"We mind as well rest here," Yami announced. They all sighed and set up for another night in the woods. As usually, Tèa got the royal treatment of the tent.  
  
"Ah come on Tèa! I'll give you this tasty leaf!" Joey pleaded. Of course, they all wanted to sleep in the tent where nothing would be crawling around on the floor.  
  
"Look at you, a grown man offering me a leaf for a tent?" Tèa shook her head a bit ashamed. Joey looked down also ashamed, and Tristan, seeing that Joey failed, tried his shot at it.  
  
"What about this pretty rock?" Tristan said pushing Joey aside.  
  
"Hey no fair! I was going to give her the rock!" Joey said and pushed Tristan. A war broke out between those two. Tèa sweatdropped, and Yami and Bakura set up there sleeping bags.  
  
"We should go looking for some firewood for the fire," Bakura suggested. Yami nodded. They also didn't want to see the fight. They walked into the woods.  
  
"The woods sure are big. You go to the east and I'll go to the west," Yami said. Bakura agreed and headed his way. Yami started picking up some wood and heard a faint sound. "Who's there?" Yami said sternly. Nobody answered. He shrugged and went back to picking up wood. The sound was heard again. Yami looked towards the bushes where the sound was heard. There was rustling coming from it. Yami walked closer cautiously.  
  
"Mreow!" a mew said quite loudly. Yami fell over as the thing jumped on top of him. He quickly lifted an arm in front of his face and shut his eyes from whatever it was. There ws no movement from the thing so he lowered his arm only to get licked by the thing.  
  
"Huh?" Yami whispered. He wiped off the mud and saw that it was a cute kitten. "You must have been lost. I'll take you to Tèa. She would love to take care of you," Yami said and dropped the kitten to pick up a little bit more wood before heading back. He picked up the kitten and headed back to the others.  
  
"What took ya so long?" Joey asked. He and Tristan had stopped fighting once Bakura had come back without Yami. They were worried for him.  
  
"It wasn't so easy carrying wood and a kitten," Yami smiled and dropped the kitten.  
  
"Kitty!!!!" Tèa cried as the kitten jumped in her arms. "Can I keep him? I mean you did find him," Tèa begged.  
  
"Yeah sure," Yami said and went to go set the fire.  
  
"You're sleeping inside the tent with me tonight," Tèa said cuddling up with the kitten. Tristan and Joey's head perked up at what they heard. Their jaws dropped all the way to the ground.  
  
"Tèa! That's not fair!" Tristan and Joey cried. Bakura chuckled. Yami was still working on the fire.  
  
"Done," he said with satisfaction wiping his hands together. "We should get to sleep now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Yami announced. Going over to his sleeping bag.  
  
"How can anyone but Tèa get to sleep on a surface like this?" Joey grumbled and turned to his side. Another minute later, snoring was heard from Joey.  
  
"I think he just answered his own question,' Bakura blinked. They all stared at Joey's loud snoring.  
  
"I think the question now is how can anyone get to sleep with Joey's thunder storm snores?" Tristan asked. They all tried to sleep but it wasn't the slightest bit easy. They all eventually fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the kitten Yami brought back was up to his own little events. He snuck out of Tèa's tent and walked over to the guys. The kitten magically transformed into a human and smirked. He brought out a bottle and gathered different types of leaves. It would have been so obvious that he was making a potion if the gang wasn't sleep. After the kitten-human finished making the brew, he poured on Yami, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, and Tèa and quickly threw it on the ground, turning back into a kitten. The kitten skipped happily back into Tèa's tent falling asleep with a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
Morning arrived as Yami was the first to wake. (KawaiiDragon82: *snicker* hehe, here comes the best part) Yami tried to stretch his arms from a yawn but realized it wasn't so easy. He looked to the guys next to him and screamed. "Meow?" he spoke. He screamed at how he couldn't talk uh 'english' anymore. He pounced on his neko Joey trying to wake him up. "Mrreow!!!!" Yami screeched. Joey woke up and screamed at the sight of neko Yami. (KawaiiDragon82: * means them talking in kitty meow language k?)"*Calm down, Joey. We're all cats*" Yami said trying to stay calm himself.  
  
"*Noo!!!!! I'm ruined!!!! Hey! I understand you!*" Joey said shocked.  
  
"*This is serious*" Yami said pacing back and forth trying to think of a plan. "*Do you think my aibou changed into neko also?*" Yami asked Joey. Joey shrugged.  
  
"*We betta wake tha others up to think of an idea*" Joey said. Yami agreed and they started pouncing on Bakura, Tèa, and Tristan explaining what had happened. They were all in too big of a frantic too notice the kitty that Yami brought last night was gone. Tèa was crying hysterically.  
  
"*Tèa! If you don't stop cryin', we're all gonnas!*" Joey said trying to place his paws over his ears. All the nekos looked different. Yami was a tri colored kitty (red, black, and yellow) with his blue coat on. Joey was a blond kitty with his green jacket. Tèa was a brown kitty with her pink and yellow shirt on. Tristan was a brown kitty also with his tan jacket. Bakura was a white kitty with his usual sweater.  
  
"*We mind as well-*" Yami started before getting picked up by two hands. "Mreow!" he screamed in the human ear.  
  
"He is so cute! Can I keep him big, brother?" a boyish voice called to his oni chan. Yami's eyes widened. He knew it had to be one person: Mokuba Kaiba. But he was the brother of Seto Kaiba! Seto walked over to his little brother and raised and eyebrow at the tri colored kitty.  
  
"He looks like he's under a serious disease," Seto chuckled. Yami growled lowly. Mokuba frowned at his brother.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Seto! Can I please keep him?" Mokuba begged. He looked down at the other kitties and picked them all up. "And all of them? I don't want them to starve in the woods," Mokuba pleaded. Seto couldn't help but say yes to his brother's wishes. Mokuba smiled and took all the kitties. Yami was just about to spit on Seto but was carried away in a different direction by Mokuba. "Oops, dropped a kitty. That's a no no when taking care of pets," Mokuba said accidentally dropping neko Joey.  
  
"Meow-ow!" Joey said falling head first on the soft, plush-like grass. Mokuba bent down and picked him up. Joey grumbled rubbing his head with his tiny blond paw.  
  
"*Looks like we have a home at least*" neko Bakura said to his friends. Yami and Joey didn't like that idea.  
  
"*Who knows when that Mokuba kid will drop me again*" Joey mumbled.  
  
"*I don't like the idea of being under Seto's roof*" Yami also joined in with Joey. Neko Tèa twapped both of them on the head.  
  
"*Hey at least we have a home. Want to live here in the creepy unprotected woods?*" Tèa asked both of them angrily. Yami and Joey blinked and shook their heads, afraid of Tèa's wrath.  
  
"You kitties are funny. If only I could understand you," Mokuba said cheerfully walking over to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: You like it so far? Please R + R!  
  
Yami: *No I don't like it! I'm a fricken kitty cat by the way, living in the Kaiba Mansion!*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *tilts her head* Anybody understand what that neko is saying? Oh well! *picks up neko Yami and squeezes him tightly* 


	2. Taking them home

KawaiiDragon82: Arigatou for all the reviews! I can see a lot of people like this story the best! Hehe, the kitties are kawaii so why would you hate it? Well I hope I can keep up my non writer's block! You don't know how much I've been having that for.  
  
Yami: *I bet you just pay people to write for you so you can take their ideas and be famous and blah blah blah blah blah  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Anybody at all understand what that mean ol' kitty is saying? I thought so! On with the hopefully successful fanfic! Oh yeah, I may have stated this WAY too many times but please R + R!  
  
Mokuba took all the kitties into the mansion and set up a room for them. Unfortunately, they were all cramped together in one tiny basket. "Are you kitties comfy? Good! I'm going to go ask Seto what kitties like to eat!" Mokuba called and ran downstairs.  
  
"*Hey Tèa! Get off my jacket would you?*" Joey meowed at the brown female kitty.  
  
"*I would if you weren't on my face*" Tèa mumbled back.  
  
"*That's not him on your face, that's me and I can't get off. Someone is on top of my arm and hand I mean paw*" Bakura said.  
  
"*Everybody, stop pushing, atleast someone's only on your face, Tèa. Everyone is on top of me*" Tristan mused. Yami stopped everyone from talking to hear what Mokuba would bring up for them.  
  
"Big bro, what do kitties eat?" Mokuba chirped.  
  
"Poison," Seto muttered. He really didn't like the idea of kittens in his mansion. They could make it durty. He especially didn't like the tri colored kitten for some reason.  
  
"*Gah!*" Yami screamed as he heard Seto say poison. Surely Mokuba isn't that gullible, was he?  
  
"Silly brother, what do they really eat?" Mokuba asked. Yami let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Here, take these um canned beans up for them," Seto said and tossed Mokuba three cans.  
  
"*Canned beans????? What does he think we are, old gramps or something?*" Joey screeched. Mokuba walked up the stairs.  
  
"Seto says these are good for you! Eat up," Mokuba said and left the room for a minute or two. Tristan poked at the beans.  
  
"*They are edible right?*" he asked. Tèa walked over to the food. The fumes from the canned beans were very visible.  
  
"*Fine, I guess I'm the guinea pig again*" Joey said and stuffed his face into the food. Everyone watched in disgust. Mokuba walked back in and picked up Joey.  
  
"No, no no, this is for everyone. Don't be such a hog," Mokuba said to Joey. He accidentally dropped Joey again.  
  
"*Gah!*" Joey screamed as he again hit face first on the floor.  
  
"*Oooh, that has to hurt*" Bakura blinked. They were all a little shocked how the same thing had happened to Joey in less than an hour.  
  
"Gomen nasai kitty, you really shouldn't be so slippery next time," Mokuba said picking up Joey. He put him back into the cramped basket and took out neko Bakura. "Want some yummy food?" Mokuba said bringing the canned beans closer to Bakura.  
  
"*Poor Bakura*" Tristan said with a sweatdrop watching his friend being forced to eat those. It wasn't long till Bakura had swallowed all of the beans fed at him. Mokuba put Bakura down, and Bakura quivered into the corner like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Who's next?" Mokuba smiled at the kitties. Neko Yami, Tristan, and Tèa tried to ran as far as they could from Mokuba but since they were in the basket, it wasn't so easy. Mokuba picked up neko Tristan and Tristan started to fight back. He wasn't allowed to scratch him though. He, too, was fed full a few minutes later. Mokuba smiled at the remaining too kitties.  
  
"*Ladies first*" Yami whimpered and ran past Tèa.  
  
"*I'm not a lady anymore, am I?" Tèa said zooming past Yami. Mokuba reached down at scooped up Tea. "*Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*" Tèa screamed. She was fed the remaining of the canned beans.  
  
"Whoops, I ran out of canned beans," Mokuba said. Yami let out a sigh of relief. "I guess, you'll have to come down with me to ask Seto what other stuff there is for kitties," Mokuba said. Yami started panicking again. Mokuba picked up Yami and carried him down. Before he lost sight of his friends, he could here Joey shouting something to him.  
  
"*So long sucka! Hope you have fun with Kaiba!*" Joey said and he and Tristan fell down on the basket, feet kicking from laughing so hard. Bakura and Tèa were trying to avoid the kicks. Yami growled at Joey, or atleast tried to.  
  
"Seto, we ran out of food for this kitty," Mokuba said holding up neko Yami. Seto looked at Yami weirdly. It's not very often where you see a red, black, and yellow kitty. "Can you hold him while I get some food?" Mokuba asked. He gave Seto the kitty before he could respond. Yami smiled evilly and started scratching Seto's face.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get this demon off me!!!!" Seto screamed. Mokuba came back and took Yami off.  
  
"I can't believe you Seto. He's not a demon, he's a cute little kitty," Mokuba said. Yami smiled evilly and stuck his tongue out at Seto. "By the way, I got your food," Mokuba said. Yami's smile turned into a frown. "I got escargot just for you so don't you go telling the others that you got a special treat!" Mokuba said and started stuffing Yami with snails. A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity for Yami, Mokuba took Yami back upstairs. "I'll be back in five minutes," Mokuba said.  
  
"*So?*" Bakura asked Yami. Yami sat down not responding. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
"*So what?*" Yami asked stubbornly.  
  
"What did that little Kaiba kid give you for food?*" Joey asked. Yami sighed.  
  
"*You're all going to laugh*" Yami said.  
  
"*We won't laugh, or at least some of us won't laugh*" Tèa said talking about her and Bakura.  
  
"*Mokuba gave me escargot*" Yami grumbled. With that, Tristan and Joey broke out laughing. Yami already knew that was coming. Mokuba came back into the room as the kitties started panicking.  
  
"Since I have so many kittens, I need names for you all," Mokuba smiled. All the neko's eye's widened hugely from what Mokuba said. Would this be the end for them?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Nekos are so kawaii! I love doing kawaii fics! Hehe, anyways, R+R!  
  
Yami: *can In start speaking normally again?*  
  
KawaiiDragon: I still can't understand that cat. *picks of Yami and cuddles* 


	3. Names can create problems

KawaiiDragon82: Hehe, here is the best part, where Mokuba gives them there lil pet names.  
  
Yami: *I do not want a pet name! KawaiiDragon, can you hear me? Are you listening????*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yami, I should turn you back into human to hear what your saying...but...I don't wanna! =)  
  
Yami: =(  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter to the story!  
  
Mokuba picked up Tristan first. "Let's see...what should we name you?" Mokuba smiled. Tristan tried to fight back with his paws but that wasn't working very well. Joey was laughing uncontrollably at Tristan. Yami, Bakura, and Tèa all had sweatdrops getting bigger by the second. Mokuba chuckled and Tristan's little kicks. "I'm not going to hurt you, kitty," Mokuba said.  
  
"*It's too late for that, you already did. Who feeds kitten canned beans anyways?*" Tristan mewed.  
  
"Hmm, I think your name should be....Rover," Mokuba smiled.  
  
"*What????*" Tristan said, eyes widening. At this point, Tristan could have sworn he saw Joey stop breathing from laughing too hard. Tristan frowned as Mokuba placed him back into the basket.  
  
"*Hows it goin', Rover?*" Joey snickered.  
  
"Your turn!" Mokuba squealed and picked up Joey.  
  
"*Nooo!!!!!*" Joey screamed trying to hold onto the basket with his claws.  
  
"I have to get your nails clipped soon," Mokuba said prying him off. "Your name should be...Fluffy!" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"*Gah!*" Joey shrieked. Now it was Tristan's turn to rub it in. He fell on the floor kicking his legs to hard. Yami, Bakura, and Tèa ran to the other side of the basket to avoid being kicked by Tristan. Mokuba put Joey back into the basket...more like dropped Joey back in the basket. Yep, for the third time, Mokuba dropped Joey.  
  
"*Hey Fluffy! Wanna go brush up?*" Tristan laughed poking Joey a thousand times.  
  
"Stop harassing him, Rover," Mokuba scolded. "Now, your turn!" he picked up Yami as Yami waved good-bye sarcastically to Bakura and Tèa. Joey and Tristan I mean Fluffy and Rover were too busy making fun of each other. Rove had the upper hand. "You look just like a friend," Mokuba said softly to Yami. The tri-colored fur had to remind him of Yami. "Since my friend likes this one card so much, I'm going to name you DM," Mokuba said. Yami snickered wildly. He kept wondering how Joey and Tristan got such poor names when he got DM, which stood for Dark Magician. Joey and Tristan heard this too and started glaring at Yami. Mokuba put Yami down and picked up Bakura.  
  
"*Wow, how lucky are you to get named after Dark Magician?*" Tèa commented to Yami.  
  
"*Yeah, that is lucky*" Yami grinned. He normally didn't like to do what was coming up but it was too good to miss out. "*But hey, Fluffy and Rover got great names too*" Yami grinned over to the fighting kitties.  
  
"*Couldn't I get named REBD?*" Joey whined. Tristan and Yami fell over laughing.  
  
"*Fat chance*" Tristan laughed. Bakura got placed down right after. "*Bakura, what'd he name you?*" Tristan asked.  
  
"*He named me Powder*" Bakura blinked confused.  
  
"*You mean like powder sugar?*" Joey said licking his lips. He wasn't going to eat Bakura he was just dying for something good to eat. Who wouldn't be after getting stuffed with canned beans? Mokuba's pair of hand picked up the last unnamed kitty, Tèa.  
  
"*She's probably going to get a good name, too*" Joey muttered.  
  
"*Bro, that's cause they were born into a lucky world*" Tristan said. Joey and Tristan grumbled on about their bad luck.  
  
"*There just pet names. Are real names are still Bakura and Yami right?*" Bakura asked Yami. Yami shrugged.  
  
"*I guess so. I'm just wondering how we're going to get out of this mess. I'm sure having a home is good for you but I don't want to be filled with snails for every meal. I'm still trying to find out how we turned into kittens in the first place," Yami said scratching his chin with his claws. (KawaiiDragon82: O.o How adorably kawaii! Yami: ^_~)  
  
"*Take it easy, just relax for a while. We can do that stuff later but just relax in the mean time*" Bakura said reassuring Yami. Yami nodded. Tèa was placed down as the other four kittens ran over to her.  
  
"*So? What'd he name ya?*" Joey asked. Tèa grinned wickedly. The other four kittens blinked back at what they just saw.  
  
"*Was I hallucinating?*" Yami thought. They never exactly saw her grin evilly.  
  
"*I was named Tenshi*" Tèa boasted.  
  
"*What? Are you sure there's no mistake? You, getting named Angel?*" Tristan blinked. Tèa frowned.  
  
"*Hey! I am an angel! I'm a petit little angel not like a mutt like you, Rover*" Tèa stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"*Feline, not mutt. We're all kittens, Tèa. You're not special since you got a good name. Yami and Bakura got good names too*" Tristan muttered.  
  
"*That's right, Tèa. You can stop braggin' now*" Joey said.  
  
"*Guys, let's not get into a fight. We're still a team trying to figure a way out of our neko forms, right?*" Bakura asked waiting for a right from everyone.  
  
"*Right*" Yami said. There was no other response besides that. Tristan, Joey, and Tèa were in a very big fight. "*Cat fights*" Yami muttered.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: There! And I made Mokuba name Bakura Powder even though I still don't get it.  
  
Yami: *Yeah! I'm named DM! How lucky was I?*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Whatever that neko is saying, it doesn't sound good. Behave Yami!  
  
Yami: =P  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Hope you all liked this chapter! Please R+R! 


	4. Discoveration is that a word?

KawaiiDragon82: This is the chapt where...oops...I'm not suppose to say! You'll have to read and find out!  
  
Yami: *Not fair! Don't I at least get to know what happens to me?*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *snicker* I have no clue what he said but whatever he said sounded good for me...  
  
Yami: *grumbles*  
  
Mokuba finally put the kitties to rest. (KawaiiDragon82: No! I don't mean killed them. I mean let them take a nap if you were thinking the first idea...) Joey and Tristan were on the bottom trying to fight each other at the same time. Bakura and Yami were in the middle not too cramped, and guess who ended up on the top? Yep, that's right, Tèa. She slept just like her pet name, tenshi, or in other words, an angel.  
  
Every neko was asleep except for Yami. He was listening to Mokuba and Seto's conversation. "Oni-chan, can we take the kitties somewhere tomorrow?" Mokuba asked. Yami's eyes shot up after Mokuba finished his sentence.  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba. There's not many places where cats are allowed in," Seto responded. Yami let out a breath of relief.  
  
"What about the park? We could play something with them there," Mokuba begged. "And plus you don't have to work. It's the weekend," Mokuba added. Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair thinking about it.  
  
"I really should work though. It'll-" Seto started but was interrupted by Mokuba pulling on his jacket.  
  
"It would really be nice if you would take the day off especially on the weekend," Mokuba said sadly. Seto sighed and smiled.  
  
"Ok," Seto smiled as Mokuba started jumping around excited. 'His innocent act always works too well,' Seto thought. Yami gulped. A day in the park, as a kitten, with Seto Kaiba...yep, it couldn't get any worse than that. Yami fell asleep slowly worried about the next day, not to mention Joey and Trsitan muttering 'Rover' and 'Fluffy' in their sleep the whole time.  
  
The next day came by quickly. To Yami, it seemed like he only closed his eyes to open it again in the morning. "Wake up, DM, Powder, Tenshi, Rover, and Fluffy!" Mokuba's cheery voice rang through all the nekos ears.  
  
"*What is that kid going to do to us today?*" Joey asked with a yawn. He looked over at Tèa who was eating her food peacefully. "*Hey! Don't ya know that kid served canned beans only to run out and served snails for Yug?*" Joey called over to Tèa. Tèa smiled at them.  
  
"A tenshi deserves delicate food. And so that's what Mokuba thought, too," Tèa grinned. In her dish bowl was fish (KawaiiDragon82: Okay, so maybe Tèa doesn't like fish but it sure quenches up a feline's stomach, wouldn't you think?). Joey's jaws dropped to the floor as drool flooded the floor. "*Ew...*" Tèa mumbled trying to avoid the saliva.  
  
"Kitties, breakfast," Mokuba said bringing in fish for the others too. Yami could have sworn he saw Tristan and Joey fall in love when Mokuba brought in the fish. They all ate their fish up serenely except for you know, those two. Yami was just thinking that Mokuba wasn't so bad when he made his announcement. "Kitties, we're going to the park today with my oni-chan!" Mokuba smiled. Yami fell over, almost as if he fainted. Then, they realized that he did faint.  
  
"*Yami! Wake up! Kaiba's gone*" Joey lied to Yami shaking him. Yami's head tilted up to see Seto's face. He fainted again. Mokuba chuckled.  
  
"I don't think he likes you, Seto," Mokuba said. "And since that's a fact, I want you to spend some bonding time with DM," Mokuba said handing the fainted kitty to Seto.  
  
"DM? Isn't that the initials for..." Seto asked trailing off. Mokuba nodded noticing his brother's anger rising.  
  
"Yep, Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite card," Mokuba grinned. Seto gave Mokuba a disgusted look. Seto sighed and took 'DM' to the bench.  
  
"Stupid, kitty," Seto muttered. Suddenly the triangular shape charm that 'DM' had on started glowing. "Wha...?" Seto blinked as he took a step back and gasped. Yugi had appeared next to his yami who was still fainted. "Y- Yugi?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded and smiled.  
  
"I guess you found out my yami's secret," Yugi said looking at his feline yami.  
  
"You mean...that's your yami? But how? How did he turn into a kitten? And how come you aren't a kitten?" Seto stuttered. He had too many unanswered questions.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself actually. The only question I can answer is that yes, that is my yami," Yugi said. Yami started rustling and screeched and Seto.  
  
"He's not very fond of-" Yugi started.  
  
"Me? I know that, Yugi. But now that your secret is out, should I tell Mokuba?" Seto asked. For once (in Yami's opinion), Seto wasn't being a jerk like always. Yugi thought for a moment.  
  
"No, it would just leave the poor kid shocked," Yugi said. Seto nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then this is just our secret?" Seto asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"I should get back now," Yugi said and the millennium puzzle glowed for one shining second. When the light had disappeared, Yugi was gone.  
  
"I guess that means Joey, Tèa, Tristan, and Bakura are kittens, too," Seto said and looked down at Yami. He let out a small chuckle. It was a funny sight to see a red, black, and yellow kitty. Yami growled at Seto. Seto bursts out laughing at this point. Also at this point, Yami jumped onto Seto and bit his nose. Oh you didn't want to hear Seto scream. He practically woke up the other side of the world.  
  
"There you go kitties...Seto?" Moluba said and turned around to his brother. He had a bandaged up nose, which was red on the parts that weren't bandaged up. He also carried Yami under his arm with Yami's mouth taped shut. "Seto! I can't believe you! Take that tape off Dm's mouth!" Mokuba scolded. Seto sighed.  
  
"Notice anything else, Mokuba?" Seto bent down trying to stick his nose as close to Mokuba as he could. Mokuba stared at his nose.  
  
"Nope," Mokuba said and took Yami back. He put him into the basket with the other kitties.  
  
"Mokuba, my nose!" Seto said.  
  
"Oooohh!!!! I thought that was a tomato print..." Mokuba said with a weird expression on his face. Seto sighed again.  
  
"If it's okay with you, I'd like to go home now," Seto said. Mokuba nodded. He didn't want to see his brother upset. "I'll help you carry some of the kitties...the nice ones like Tenshi and Powder," Seto said picking up the brown and white kitties. Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"What's his problem?" Mokuba asked and took Rover, Fluffy, and DM.  
  
"*Darn it! He didn't fall for are trap! Now I don't get to bite him! Hey, big Yug! How was it biting Kaiba?*" Joey grinned.  
  
"*Not really bad*" Yami said savoring the thought. "*But*" Yami said with a frown. Trsitan and Joey leaned in waiting for Yami to finish his sentence. "*Kaiba...he found out or secret. He knows that we are who we really are," Yami said still frowning. Tristan and Joey looked at each other before letting out two shrill screams.  
  
"*We're doomed*" Tristan muttered.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: How was it? I know there wasn't much humor in it but I'm starting to get my cursed writer's block back. If I don't update this or any other fanfics soon it's cause I have terrible, agonized school. I'll try my best to sneak on though *snicker*.  
  
Yami: *Your cruel! But it wasn't half bad biting Kaiba*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Anybody have a kitty translator for sale? I really ought to buy one... 


	5. The Nemisis Returns

KawaiiDragon82: I probably said this a million bazillion times but what the heck? It doesn't hurt to say it a million bazillion and one times! Thanks for all your supporting reviews! I'll try to take all your advice! Please R+R  
  
Yami: *Can I turn back into my normal self now? Not fair, my aibou isn't a neko!!!*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Anybody found a kitty translator yet?  
  
"*Do you think Kaiba will blackmail us with that piece of news?*" Joey asked worried.  
  
"*I doubt it. My aibou made him promise not to...or at least I think he did...*" Yami added the last part in with a wicked grin. He wanted to see 'Rover's' and 'Fluffy's' reaction. Oh, anyone wanted see what was coming up. Joey and Tristan let out small yelps running in circles before bonking together and getting knocked out. Yami fell over laughing.  
  
"Ok, DM, Rover, and Fluffy, we're home now," Mokuba said tired and dropped the kitties softly on their small bed. Seconds later, Seto placed down Tèa and Bakura next to them.  
  
"*Yugi, did you bite Kaiba? He kept muttering something about DM biting him*" Bakura asked. Yami grinned.  
  
"*Well.yes*" Yami smiled maliciously. Bakura blinked a little surprised. A rattle startled them all. "*What was that?"*" Yami asked cautiously. He looked at his neko friends, and they all shrugged.  
  
"*Go see what it is*" Tèa urged hiding behind Tristan scared. Yami rolled his eyes and nodded. He slowly crept over to where the rustling was heard and pounced on it mreowing fiercely. ((KawaiiDragon82: o.O.How kawaii!!!)) Joey, Bakura, and Tristan ran over to Yami jumping over and over on the blanket.  
  
"*Yug...*" Joey said with a sweatdrop. "*I think ya killed him already*" Joey said. Bakura nodded also with a sweatdrop. Yami looked down, and saw that the thing wasn't moving anymore. He slithered off the blanket and waited for something to happen. A small puffball came out and shook his head.  
  
"*It can't be...*" Bakura said with a gasp. They all had their eyes widened.  
  
"*It is...*" Tèa said. There was a pause as the puffball stared at them all. Then, it gave them a smirk.  
  
"*You! You're that kitten we met on the day before we turned into kittens!*" Yami shouted. The kitten smirked.  
  
"*Yes, I was...and I was the one who turned you all into kittens*" the kitten admitted. At the moment of hearing that, neko Joey was ready to kill the kitten. It was like a slo mo. Neko Joey just was about to slash the kitten up to pieces when the kitten spoke up something interesting.  
  
"*Are you sure you want to do that? I mean I am the one who turned you into kittens and that means I am the one who can get you out. If you kill me, you will never know...*" the feline said sitting there calmly.  
  
"*Eh?*" Joey said going eyes wide and dropping on the floor that instance. Tristan's ears perked up and scrambled on top of Joey's head looking aggressive.  
  
"*All right wise guy, tell us the way to turn non-neko*" Tristan ordered.  
  
"*Err...Tristan...GET OFFA MY HEAD!!!*" Joey screamed knocking Tristan over.  
  
"*Hey watch it! I was using that!*" Tristan mewed.  
  
"*Using what? My head?*" Joey asked growling back.  
  
"*YES!*" Tristan screamed out. Yami, Bakura, and Tèa sweatdropped as they watched the two kittens fight.  
  
"*How long will you give them?"*" Bakura asked Yami. Yami stared with two dots for eyes and sweatdropped again.  
  
"*Maybe...two seconds...let's go and talk to that other cat*" Yami muttered and starting walking on all fours over to that other kitten with a serious expression on his face. "*What have you done to us?*" Yami hissed.  
  
"*Oh I think it's pretty obvious what I've done...don't you?*" the kitten said slyly. At this point, Yami's temperature just rose up twenty degrees and he turned red and pounced onto the kitten.  
  
"*Does it look like I'm in the mood for games??? Tell me why you've turned me and my friends into neko...NOW!*" Yami demanded.  
  
"*Eh...Bakura, is it just me or can you see the steam coming out of Yami's nose too?*" Tèa asked. Bakura nodded slowly.  
  
"*Yes...I'm quite sure I see it too...*" Bakura blinked. He was more surprised as the kitten just stood their blinking mischievously with smirking. Yami growled even deeper.  
  
"*WHAT??? TELL ME ALREADY!*" Yami screamed out getting really angry now. This had stopped Joey and Tristan's fight as they both ran over to watch the fight.  
  
"*What's goin' on?*" Joey asked confused. There was a little silence before someone spoke up.  
  
"*Y-Yugi is trying to force some words out of that other kitty," Tèa stuttered. She, as well as the rest of them, was shocked from Yami's behavior. Yami lifted as paw just as...  
  
KawaiiDragon82: This was a shorter chapter than the rest of them other, eh? Well... at least I've updated. I bet some of you was starting to think I was dead. LoL well I'm not! I'm here and alive!  
  
Yami: *mutters* Why do I have to be turned into neko? This is sooooo unfair...*  
  
KawaiiDragon82: ????? Ah well, please R+R I will try to update again soon! Try reading my other fics in the meantime! Thanks, arigatou, gracias and merci! 


	6. Enemy Revealed

KawaiiDragon82: Thanks for all the nice reviews! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I'll try to update more often but it's not so easy.and thanks for the kitty translator, Bulma! It'll be useful!  
  
Yami: Yesh!!!! Now turn me back into a human!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sweatdrop* on a second thought.maybe I don't need it.*snicker* Oh, and did I introduce my other assistant yet?  
  
Yami: No  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Then, everyone, meet Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell???? Where did I come from????  
  
Yami: Get use to it bub..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami lifted a paw just as.  
  
Slash! He scratched the poor creature. He grumbled and got off a bit happy with his achievement. To his surprise, the kitty was unharmed. "*Oh it'll take a lot more then that to get it out of me*" he smiled. Yami fell over anime style.  
  
"*I've had enough-*" Yami started getting cut off. Bakura placed a paw in front of Yami.  
  
"*Le-let me try*" Bakura stuttered afraid of what a 5000 year-old attack would be like. He walked over to the kitty clearing his throat. "*Excuse me, Mr. Neko, would you be so kind to tell us why we were turned into kitties?*" Bakura asked in his British accent. Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"*What was that??? Use force, Bakura!*" Yami yelled screaming in his little kitty way. (KawaiiDragon82: What's gotten into ya, Yami? Yami: *Hmm.I don't know. Ask yourself! After all, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THAT! *grumbles* I don't act like that at all!* KawaiiDragon82: Uh.sure.right.) Bakura sweatdropped and ignored Yami.  
  
"*You want to know why? I'll tell you why.five thousand years ago.the pharaoh.he.*" the kitty started acting all disgusted.  
  
"*Me? What did I do?*" Yami asked shocked. Bakura and Tèa glared at Yami, telling him to be quiet in their own little way.  
  
"*I'll tell you what you did.*" the kitty started. He laughed maniacally and transformed into a figure that looked quite familiar.  
  
"*H-hey.isn't that the.*" Joey started stuttering. Bakura nodded also remembering him.  
  
"*MALIK!*" they all shouted out. Malik smirked.  
  
"About time you figured out, I want my revenge on him," Malik pointed at Yami. Yami stared at Mali, with eyes widened.  
  
"*D-don't you think you should do your revenge.in an orderly manner? I mean It does look ridiculous for you to get revenge on kawaii little nekos, don't you think?*" Yami sweatdropped. His psychology seemed to be working as the nekos stared at Malik making a decision.  
  
"You have a point." Malik started. Yami and the others held their breath hoping this would work. Malik shrugged. He started chanting, reversing the spell. Yami, Joey, Tèa, Bakura, and Tristan suddenly turned back into humans. "Now I must warn you, I didn't fully restore you since you don't have the ability to talk so don't try anything funny," Malik smiled slyly. A groan escaped from the audience. Malik sent a glare to them all.  
  
"So erm.Mr. Man whosstrongathanus, can ya tell us why ya'v turned us into nekos?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why, the pharaoh." Malik started, eyes narrowing.  
  
"We know that but what DID the pharaoh do?" Tèa asked getting annoyed of the answer they kept getting.  
  
"My father.do you know how much pain it is for someone to kill your father when you are just a young boy???" Malik asked, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"An what does that have to do with Yug, here?" Tristan asked, not catching on.  
  
"Your friend.he's the one! The one that killed me father!" Malik shouted in rage. All eyes turned to Yami.  
  
"Is that true?" Bakura asked simply as the others stared on.  
  
"Now listen here, I may not remember much about my past but I don't recall killing anyone.not even tomb robbers!" Yami argued.  
  
"Well ya heard him, hes said hes didn't kill ya fatha so back off," Joey growled. Malik took out his millennium rod, grinning.  
  
"A millennium item!" Tèa gasped.  
  
"That's right little girl, and I intend to use this item for a good cause," he smiled mischievously. As everyone started running in circle in a panicky fashion, he looked around for a victim. All running ceased as they heard footsteps.  
  
Malik's head whipped around staring at the door. He turned back to the group. "I will return," he growled jumping out of the window. Mokuba entered just as Malik leaped out.  
  
"What's going on kitties? I heard some screaming-KITTIES! WHERE DID THE KITTIES GO???" Mokuba started screaming as he just saw Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tèa, and Bakura.  
  
"Eh heh.long story." Yami started. Mokuba just stared stunned. He truned around and started walking out.  
  
"None of this happened.kitties are still here." he mumbled to himself over again.  
  
"Poor kid," Bakura chuckled. "He doesn't know we were the kitties," he laughed. They heard rustling towards the window as hands started climbing through the window. Malik jumped back into the room with a smirk.  
  
"Was I back sooner than you thought?" he grinned. Everyone started running again in hopes that Malik would leave. In fact, he had practically the opposite. He took out his millennium item and pointed it to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KawaiiDragon82: hehe sorry to cut it off here.hope you don't mind.but hey at least I updated ne? Oh and I stated ANOTHER anime/manga that I like heh so I have a new assistant! Yami, do the pleasures!  
  
Yami: Pleasures??? You think it's good being your slave????  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *sweatdrop* Heh.knock it off Yami.*growls* isn't Yami the funniest? Inuyasha, mind taking over while I have a talk with Yami? *glares at Yami*  
  
Inuyasha: I'll do it I guess.here he is.the lucky *cough* man, Yuu from Marmalade Boy!  
  
Yuu: Where.am.I? One minute, I was having a romantic moment with Miki then the next, I'm here?  
  
Inuyasha: Long story.prepare for the longest torture of all eternity!  
  
Yuu: That doesn't sound good. 


End file.
